Future Imperfect
by Stargazer001
Summary: Series 2. The TX Series Episode 03 of 12.


Future Imperfect

By Stargazer The Hedgehog

'_The Future Is The Future, But It Is Determined By The Actions We Take Now'_

The TX started to descend though the clouds its metal shone in the sun. Onboard Tails watched on as Roland piloted down towards the runway of the compound and started to slow down on his encircling. The communication system barked into life

"TX-01 runway is clear. You can begin final approach."

"Roger." Roland said back and began to execute the landing procedure

Tails glanced over at Stargazer who was keeping his expression neutral, as he has done for so many flights, when someone is in training.

The reason for this was simple. Since day one of the TX Project Tails has been working on it ever since. He has relay been away, for more than two years Tails had not had a day off. Now under Stargazer's advice Tails began training for someone to fly the TX for him so that he can spend some time to relax. Tails though refused to train the person for tactical flying or for deep space missions, so Tails was the only one who would still operate the TX under them conditions. The training was merely for the TX's passenger service.

Roland pressed the button for the TX's landing gear, which swiftly lowered and locked into position. Roland opened the reverse engines to full and also applied the air breaks to slow the TX down. With a bump the TX landed on the runway and rolled down the runway, with its breaks on. Soon the TX came to a rest, Roland shutdown all the engines and turned the ships systems to standby.

With out a word Tails and Stargazer disembarked followed by Roland.

"Follow us please." Said Stargazer in a neutral tone to imply neither a pass nor a fail

Roland followed them back to the TX Hangar and over towards the TX Office.

"Sit over there." Commanded Stargazer pointing at a chair on the opposite side of the hangar

Roland separated from the group and went over to the line of chairs without looking back. Tails and Stargazer walked into the office and closed the door.

"Well?" asked Tails

"You know what I think."

"He is the one for the job?" Said Tails

"Yes. He's passed everything with flying colors. Theory, oral, simulation and live training of which he's passed his third test flying the TX."

"So what do you think? Should we?" asked Tails

Stargazer suggested, "Lets just have another look though his file."

Roland Deer had joined the RMAF Academy a year after it opened, and since then he has been the top student, coming top in every thing. After Jay Walrus Rotors cousin decided not to join the RMAF, Tails and Stargazer had gone back to look though the reports from the Academy. Roland had been going though simulations during the incident with the None Technologists. Now for the past two months had been training on both the Boeings and the TX.

After an hour Tails and Stargazer decided it is time to tell Roland of their decision. Stargazer got out of his chair and walked over to the door. He opened it and saw that Roland was sitting with his head bowed.

"Roland!" called Stargazer, Roland looked up "We would like to see you now."

Roland got up and walked over. Tails could see Roland was shivering a bit, nervous about the whole situation, after all it's a big task.

"Sit down please." Said Tails

"No thank you sir, I'd rather stand. If its okay with you?" replied Roland

"Sure. Now Roland, for the past few years you have been at the top of your classes at the academy. We then moved you to live training, and since then you have under gone tests. The one you just completed was your final one. I and Stargazer have spent the last hour going over everything and we can tell you now…" Tails paused for a minute with Roland looking into his eyes "you have passed."

"You mean?" asked Roland

"Yes. Roland Deer I hereby promote you to the rank of Secondary Captain." Tails stood up and extended his hand "Congratulations."

Roland shook Tails hand saying "Oh thank you sir. Thank you." He shook Stargazers hand as well

"Now Roland," Said Tails "this is what's going to happen. You will have the rest of this week off. Then the Monday you will report here for your first flight."

"Captain Prower is heading off for a two week vacation, so you'll need to come in every day." Said Stargazer

"Right."

"So Roland congratulations again, and dismissed."

"Thank you sir." Roland turned and left

"Good kid." Said Stargazer

"Yeah. He'll be great."

"So were you going to sir?"

"It's a old holiday villa which belonged to Maxallion. An engineering group came across it and did it up and presented to Sonic and Sally as a gift to celebrate there wedding. Now that Mobius' economy is better they can have a proper honeymoon. Me and Amy will genially stay out of their way."

"Of course."

A week later and Tails was standing at the bottom of the Boeing-01's boarding ramp waiting for Sonic and Sally to arrive. Johnson the pilot for the flight came over to Tails

"They not here yet? The flights behind schedule."

"No not yet."

"All your luggage is onboard as well as Amy's. The other passengers are getting impatient." said Stargazer from the top of the ramp

"Were is Amy?" Asked Tails looking around

"Here." She said running over to them from Tails house

"What were you doing?" asked Tails

"Doing some sandwiches for when we get there."

"Oh I'm sure they will like that."

"Yo you ready to go?" Shouted Sonic walking over to them

"We have been ready for at least thirty minutes." Replied Tails

"You haven't really?" asked Sally

"No of course not."

Sonic and Sally got onboard followed by Amy and Tails. Half way down the ramp Tails spoke to Stargazer as he was walking down the ramp

"See you in two weeks Stargazer."

"Yes sir. Any emergencies I'll call. Don't worry about the company."

"I wont I know it's in good hands."

After take off the Boeing-01 took three hours to reach Diamond Airport in the southern continent. The flight went well. Once at the airport they disembarked and got into a car that Tails had pre-booked he then drove them to the villa. After a further hour Sonic was just about to complain when Tails turned down into a drive.

"That it?" asked Sonic

"Yes." Said Sally "It looks like it did."

The villa is two stories high made of gray bricks, two three story towers on either side, and the roof was a shallow roof made of red tiles and there was a young vine creeping up the building. The gardens were in flower.

"What beautiful flowers." Said Amy getting out and running over to them

"Try not to ruin them." Tails said

Sonic went round to the boot and opened it and speed back and forward taking baggage to the rooms.

"Done." He said closing the boot

Tails and Amy decided to explore the grounds while Sonic and Sally looked out over the pool.

"It really does look like how I remember it." Said Sally

Sonic went over to one of the sun beds and lay back on it. Sally was about to sit on another one when she asked Sonic

"Which rooms did you take the luggage to?"

"Yours and mine to the right tower top floor, Tails is in the left tower top floor and Amy below him on the second."

"So we are separated from them."

"Yeah, remember they said they'll leave us alone if we wont them to." Said Sonic he yawned the sun was making him tired he closed his eyes

"Sonic?" asked Sally

Sonic opened his eyes "Yes?" he looked at her she had a smile on her face, a mischievous smile Sonic smiled back

Tails looked up towards the villa and saw Sonic pick Sally up in his arms and run into the building, he tuned back to the little stream, which was at the very bottom of the garden as he did so Amy splashed him.

"Hey." Said Tails running his hand over his face "Your going to get it."

Tails felt himself unwind for the first time in years. Tails decided there and then to take more time off. They continued to play till the sun started to set, a call from the villa it was Sonic

"Tails! Amy! Dinner!"

They ran up to the villa trying to beat each other there.

The following day Sonic was lying asleep on a sun bed with sun glasses on, Sally had here legs in the pool while reading a book that Sonic had brought her, Amy had gone off exploring again and Tails was sitting on the opposite side of the pool to Sonic and was doing something another computer he had brought with him. This was his design program computer, it was the one he was designing a few new things including the new Mobotropolis International Airport and the TF's. Sonic had reminded him when he brought it out that he was supposed to be relaxing, Tails replied that he found doing this helped him to relax to which Sonic replied he didn't think so.

Sally put her book under a towel and headed inside to fetch some drinks when the phone started to ring. She went over and picked it up

"Hello. Stargazer, Tails umm yeah hang on." She placed the receiver on the table she stepped out of the back door "Tails?"

"Tails looked up "What is it Sally?"

"Stargazer's on the phone for you."

Sonic opened his eyes and watched Tails get off the sun bed and walk towards the door all of a sudden Amy jumped out from behind some bushes and made Tails jump side ways into the pool. He looked mad when he swam to the side and got out, his fur damp.

Amy walked over to him her hands held together "I'm sorry." She Said

Amy didn't see Tails face go from angry to a smile as he pushed her into the pool.

"I'll get you Miles." She shouted

Tails ran over to the villa laughing. He got to the phone and picked it up

"Stargazer?"

"Sir we have a problem."

"What kind?" asked Tails a bit confused why Stargazer was calling because Stargazer could handle most, unless it was a battle situation which called for the TX to be involved

"Roland Deer has gone missing."

"Missing?"

"Yes sir. When he didn't show up this morning I called his home, no answer. Then I called his next door neighbors, they had dent seen him for nearly three days."

"Three days! That's when I promoted him."

"Yes sir."

"That's weird, he didn't seem scared when he left us did he?"

"No sir." Said Stargazer

Tails ran his hand though his fur and shook his head "Is there a Boeing at Diamond Airport?"

"No sir, ones not due there for at least five hours. But there is a T1 there."

"A T1?"

"Yes sir it's heading to the compound for a checkup. Shall I tell him to wait?"

"Yes. Tell him to expect me in an hour."

"Eye sir."

Tails placed the receiver down.

"Everything okay Tails?" asked Sally opening the door into the passage were the phone was

"Tell Sonic and Amy that I don't know how long I'll be, but I've got to go back."

"Wait what happened?" called Sally as Tails ran out the front door, she herd the car start up. She watched it go up the drive way and turn and disappear

Sally walked back out side, Amy was messing around on Tails computer Sonic was putting on his shoes for a run.

"Something's happened." Said Sally to Sonic so Amy couldn't hear

"Huh?" said Sonic looking up

"Back home. Tails has just been called by Stargazer and left."

"Left?"

"I think back to the compound." Replied Sally

"Hang on."

Sonic went inside and phoned the compound after a few minutes he put the phone down.

"Well?" asked Sally who had followed him in

"Roland's gone missing."

"The one who they recently promoted?"

"Yeah."

The T1 landed at the TX Compound two hours after Tails left the villa. Tails jumped out of the T1 and ran over to the TX control tower, opened the bottom door and ran up the spiral stairs to the control room.

"Sir." Stargazer saluted as Tails got into the control room itself

Tails managed a salute back as he was trying to regain his breath

"Glad you could make it."

"Not at all. What we got?"

"Well as I have said Roland didn't turn up for work today as required so I called his home, no one answered. I sent round someone but nobody at home."

"Anything else?" asked Tails

"Well we know he was taking to someone at least three days ago."

"How?"

"One of his next door neighbors said she heard him talking to someone, she tried to see who it was but he was clothed so she couldn't see his or hers features."

Tails thought 'Could it be the None Technologists?'

"Have you tried his parents?" Tails asked

"I have called them, but with them owning a farm they must have been out working. I've organized a police search team to meat us here."

"When?"

"Sir." Said an Lt "The police team have arrived. They are coming though the gate now."

They headed back outside and meat the chief of the police

"Caption Prower." Said the chief they shook hands

"Chief."

"Stargazer has already given me the brief."

"Right. Okay you will come with us, the rest will split up and search the rest of the Grand Metropolis area." Ordered Tails

"Right." He turned to his team and gave out areas to search; they then went over to there cars and left the compound

"Okay sir so were we going?" asked Stargazer

"Roland's parents."

"I have called other departments across the world." Said the chief heading over to his vehicle

They left the compound and headed out to the outer suburbs were farms were located, this farm the one Roland's parents live on is located on the edge of the town of Star Light. They pulled up outside the house, which was surrounded by a number of out houses. Tails went up with Stargazer to the front door while the police chief and his officer went to look around the farm just incase they were still out in the fields. Tails knocked on the door. It opened

"Hello?" asked the doe

"Miss Deer?" asked Tails

"Yes?"

"Hello, I'm Captain Miles Prower and this is Flight Commander Stargazer Hedgehog of the RMAF." Tails said showing her his I.D "We wont to talk to you about your son Roland Deer."

"Why what's wrong?" she asked worried

"Can we come in please?"

"Yes of course."

When Tails and Stargazer left the house an hour later they had still had no idea were Roland had gone.

"Captain?" said the chief of police

"What's is it?" asked Tails

"The other groups have reported in. No luck. We have had a look around here as well, Roland's not here."

"Uhhh." Tails rubbed his eyes "Were the hell is he?" he rasped

"Were now sir?" asked Stargazer

"We'll just have to join in the search."

Tails spent the next two days touring the northern continent looking for Roland, with no luck. So on the afternoon of the second day they headed out to Downunder, to join the search there. Frustrated Tails and Stargazer headed back to the compound, they stopped off at Beret Island and did a search of the islands nearest to Beret, which had already been searched. They returned to the compound were Tails and Stargazer sat in the TX office looking though reports when a knock came on the door

"Come in." said Tails looking up

"Hey."

"Sonic."

"How's it going?" asked Sonic sitting down on the couch

"Not very well." Said Stargazer

"Anything? At all?"

"No." replied Tails "We have searched the northern continent from cost to coast no sign. We have had the reports from the forces of the world, not complete but still no luck." Tails sighed

"Isn't Sally or Amy with you?" asked Stargazer

"Oh yeah, Tails, Amy said she was going Downunder to see her parents." Responded Sonic

Tails looked up "Her father actually. She said she might do that."

"And Sally?" asked Stargazer looking though a report

"She has gone to see the doctors today. Don't really know why."

"To be honest," said Stargazer "I though Sally was looking a bit big round the tummy. I just wondering if its you know what."

"That's a thought."

Stargazer looked over at Tails who yawned

"How much sleep have you had?" asked Sonic

"About an hour or so."

"An hour?"

"In nearly three days." Said Tails

"Well sir, I would recommend you take tomorrow off."

"I don't need to take bloody time off!" snapped Tails he looked up at Sonic "Sorry. I know you don't like me using language like that. Perhaps I will."

"For the best, sir."

They headed out side were the TX was parked waiting.

"I'll get someone to put it in you get some sleep sir." Stargazer said putting a reassuring hand on Tails' shoulder

"Thanks." He turned toward his house but someone called out

"Excuse me?" said the figure walking over to them

Tails stopped and looked over his shoulder, Stargazer went up to the figure

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I'm looking for a Miles Prower."

Tails walked over "I'm Miles Prower. What do you wont?"

"Err this." He said taking off a sheet of paper of his clipboard and handing it to Tails

Tails looked down at it "You can't be serious?"

"What sir?" Stargazer looked at the paper "Land Tax?"

Sonic walked over to him "Err, listen mate the TX Compounds land is owned by the RMAF, the RMGF also own the land so do the Research Labs they don't have to pay."

"They don't?" he asked confused

"Yeah. I though I sorted this out a while ago." Said Sonic

"Oh. Sorry for any inconvenience." He took the paper and left

Sonic shook his head "Any way I'll better be off, to see Sally. See you later." Sonic speed of over taking the tax official

Stargazer just turned to Tails "An admin error I bet."

Tails just nodded and headed towards his house.

In the morning Sonic was back at the TX Compound leaning against the boarding ramp of the TX, watching Tails and Stargazer come over to him. Sonic noticed that Tails seamed to be a bit perkier that he had last night.

"Hey." Said Sonic

"Hiya Sonic." Said Tails

"How you this morning?" asked Sonic

"Better. I had more than an hours kip last night."

"I told you." Said Stargazer

"Were you off to today?" asked Sonic

"Over to the Human Continent. It's very hard to get cooperation from them some times."

"Yeah." Sonic had noticed, "I wont keep you." And with that Sonic raced off toward the fence

By the time Stargazer and Tails left the HC and landed back at the Compound it was nearing six at night. Tails disembarked and Sonic was there, no real surprise, what was surprising was that Bunnie was here as well as Mr. Big.

"Any luck?" asked Sonic as they stepped off the boarding ramp

"Not a bean." Replied Tails

"It looks like he just disappeared off the face of Mobius." Said Stargazer

"He must be…" Sonic was interrupted by a voice that they recognized

"Excuse me?" It was the taxman from the night before

"What is it?" asked Sonic

"Well I've checked with the main office and…"

Tails cut him short "WE DON'T NEED TO PAY IT."

"I see. I'll go."

"For the best." Said Sonic

He turned away and walked a bit before saying "Oh by the way."

"What?" asked Tails who had started to walk towards his house so he now faced the taxman side on

"I need to give you this." And he reached up behind his back and tensed his muscles turned round and showed them

"Bloody HELL!" cried Stargazer

"What the? A blood laser gun!"

The taxman was holing a laser gun and fired it; the beams of energy hit the TX coursing the metal to become black. Tails leap at the figure screaming and knocked him to the floor, the gun skidded across the floor and Sonic spend over to it. Mean while Stargazer had pulled Tails off the man.

"Easy sugar." Said Bunnie

Mr. Big helped up the man and held him, Bunnie took over from Stargazer who was holding Tails, who was cursing, and Sonic handed the weapon to Stargazer. Sonic went over to the taxman

"What the hell you…" he noticed something she reached behind his head and pulled the mask came off

Tails immediately recognized the face "Roland?"

"I…I…" stammered Roland

"What in the blue hell?" Said Stargazer "What the hell was that all about?" he asked still holing on to Tails whose mouth was wide open

"I did it for you." He said looking at Tails

"ME?"

"Yes. For you."

"What in the?"

Roland leaned forward and the buttons of his coat ripped off and he slivered free of Big's grip

"Holy crap!" said Sonic looking at all the high explosive packs strapped to him

"I'm sorry." He began to run towards the TX

Sonic turned Super and intercepted him picking him up in his arms and running off up the high way. He was trying to take the explosives off Roland but he was blocking his attempts. Sonic noticed a counter counting down. '0:10' it read

Stargazer took of his communicator "Tower activate the launch ramp. NOW!"

Super Sonic saw the ramp start to rise and headed towards it. At the end of the ramp he stopped and let go of Roland. He screamed then a massive explosion from the end of the runway rumbled. Even though Sonic was Super it actually though him a couple of hundred feet. He landed perfectly.

Back with the rest of the group Tails had been let go by Stargazer. Tails sank to his knees and just stared shocked.

Sonic knocked on the door of the TX office the next day. He heard Stargazer calling him in.

"Sonic."

"Stargazer. Where's Tails?"

"I've had to take over command of the RMAF temporarily."

"Why?"

"Well the entire situation got to him last night. He broke down, hopeful the rest will sort him."

"Really?" asked Sonic

"Yeah."

"What's the problem with the TX, the damage looked just cosmetic when I left last night?"

"It was until we did a detailed diagnostic. The power setting of the weapons was so high that it actually managed to damage the TX's structural grid."

"No way?"

"Way. Also there is damage to the TX's starboard main engine, and we will have to replace the damage hull sections completely."

"Crap. But how's Tails taking it?"

"I haven't told him. I wont to get it done before he decides to ask."

A knock came on the door

"Come in. Chief."

It was the chief engineer "Morning sir."

"What can I do you for?"

"Take a look at this." The chief handed Stargazer a small electronic pad

Stargazer read it and jumped out of seat "You can't be serious?"

"OH its serious." Said the chief

"Crapping HELL!"

"What is it?" asked Sonic

"You sure about this?" asked Stargazer to the chief

He nodded.

"Right okay. Thanks." Stargazer sat back down as the chief left

"What?" asked Sonic again

"Sorry. The chief just handed me another damage report, it seams the shield emitters on the starboard side have overloaded."

"..."

"The report also says that some of the power systems on board also overloaded."

"How long?" asked Sonic

"Well we got to now strip at least 30 of the starboard hull off to replace the damaged sections. At least a month, if not more."

At least three days later Sonic opened the door into the TX command room of the command tower and saw that Tails was sitting on a chair over by the window just looking out. He went over to Stargazer who was just looking at a bank of monitors. Sonic followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at. It was a video link from within the TX Hangar, showing the work what was going on, on the TX.

"Hi Sonic." Said Stargazer noticing him

"Hi." Sonic replied, Sonic also heard a 'Hi.' Come from over in the direction that Tails was in

"Hi Tails." Called over Sonic "How is he?" asked Sonic to Stargazer

Stargazer half turned and looked over at Tails "He's better than he was. I've allowed him up here as long as he still rests."

Sonic lowered his voice "How's the repairs?"

"Going well. At the moment. We got the engine working again and some of the power systems, but the hull integrity is below 40, it needs to be above 80 at least before it is allowed fly again. We have still got to wait for the replacement shield generators." Stargazer responded

"Alright, I'd better be off now. I'm just checking up on him really for Sally."

"I understand. Take care." Stargazer turned back to the monitors

Sonic turned and headed for the door he called over his shoulder "See you later Tails."

No response. Sonic placed his hand on the door handle when one of the Lt's with a headset on called out

"Sir?"

"Yes Lt?" said Stargazer facing him

"I have squadron one on the comm. for you."

"Put them though." Stargazer stepped over to the comm. Desk "This is Flight Commander Stargazer what can we do for you?"

"Sir. Our radar is picking up and unidentified aircraft. At least 4 miles off Portobello."

Stargazer looked over to the ensign that was operating the scanner equipment

"I've got it sir. It came from below our scanning level."

"It's holding off the coast now." Said the squadron one leader

"Hail it." Said Stargazer

"This is the TX Compound calling unidentified aircraft, please identify yourself." Commanded the comm. Operator. After a minute "No response."

"Try again." Commanded Stargazer

"I've got a image of the aircraft now sir." Said the ensign

"Put it on the main screen."

Stargazer turned to the big screen in the middle of the control room, so did Sonic and most of the others did too. Only to see something they recognized.

"What the?" started Stargazer

Tails turned to look at the screen and jumped out of his chair.

"Wait isn't the TX in the hangar?" asked Sonic he turned to the bank of monitors it was still inside

"That looks like a crude replica." Said Tails walking over

"What's that writing on the side?" asked Sonic

"Magnify." Commanded Stargazer

The image jumped and zoomed in on the word. It read:

'Savior'

Suddenly the comm. Officer said, "Were getting a response. Audio only."

"On speaker." Ordered Tails

"Sir?" started Stargazer

"It's alright Stargazer. I'm fine."

"Hello." Came a low voice over the speakers "Am I though?"

"Yes." Said Stargazer "Identify yourself."

"Don't you recognize me?" said the voice

"Recognize you? No." said Stargazer with a confused expression

"Maybe we should go to video."

The screen went to static then it went to a clear picture. The figure was sitting in the middle of the picture. Sonic studded the image

"Tails?" he asked

The Tails in the link smiled "Hi Sonic." He said in a voice that was close to Tails'

The Tails in the picture did look like Tails, had the same facial features, but his fur was a mix of orange, brown and white, more brown then any other color.

"Who are you?" asked Tails

"Come on. You know me I'm you."

"If you are really Tails," said Sonic "them tell us something with only Tails would know?"

"Err. Ah I got it. Sally is going to have a baby."

Stargazer and Tails looked at Sonic

"That true?" asked Tails

"Yeah. But we wonted it to be a surprise."

"You see I'm from the future." Said Tails' future self

"What are you doing here?" asked Stargazer

"To change the future. MY future."

"Yours?" said Tails

"No ours."

"Ours. I mean mine." Replied Tails

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why? I'll tell you why.

In five years time from this date, you and the TX will be called on to rescue three boats trapped in a storm of the southern coast of Downunder. By that time you have developed a rescue plan for instances were another boat cannot reach other craft. You will successfully rescue the first boat and move on to the next. Do you know what currently happens when you fly the TX in a storm?" asked Tails' future self

"Yeah, the TX attracts lightning. Very low voltage." He looked over at Sonic "We have linked it to the Chaos Core."

"Well you do of course attract a few strikes. But not the mega lightning that struck the TX that night."

"Mega lightning?" asked Sonic

"It strikes coursing all the systems to over load. Coursing the TX to spin out of control. Unbeknownst to you also activating the Chaos Cannon. Unknown to you the Chaos Cannon flips out and fires. It destroys the boat you just rescued but the other boats are not so lucky, killing all on board. You manage to make it back to the compound. You publish an official report, but a few wild rumors start to fly around. You see twenty people on them boats were politicians, and had been known to go against all that the counsel has said. People start to suspect that you killed them off for not seeing the counsel's way. Of course it rubbished by you and your close friends.

Months after this an official paper is leaked to the world that you were once asked to join Robotnik not long after your Hunt for him. So now people are saying that you are looking to start your own conquest of the world, them politicians the first in sting that will leave you with no enemy's. Your area commanders begin to have doubts about you. Some begin calling for an investigation others wont you to resign.

The TX Company begins to lose customers. Suddenly with out warning a Boeing crashes. That sends the remainder of your customers running and also your flight crews. More wild rumors are spreading, all about you and the TX. Sonic asks you to ground the TX. This only increases people's paranoia that you are planning to increase the TX's armament. You even send the Chaos Emeralds back to Angel Island. That does nothing.

You retire with your company in ruins and the RMAF low on officers and flight crew. Stargazer resigns in support of you, but that does nothing. You still live on the TX grounds, with the TX locked in the hangar. You are forced to retire from your position in the science counsel too, after a riot broke out in Mobotropolis. You are fed up and angry at what's gone on so you leave Mobotropolis for good. The RMAF gets taken over by the RMGF; the TX Company is sold off but fails with in a month.

You flit from job to job unable to keep anything down until you come across a small village just within the border of the northern and southern, were you get a job working in a scrap yard. While you've been traveling the TX has been dismantled and sold to scrap yard across the world with contracts telling them never to sell of any parts to any other yard or to people.

So seven years later and you own the scrap yard, the pervious owner got to know you very well and since he never had children liked it if you take over from him when he retired. One day a father you know from the village come to the yard to by some stuff for an old appliance and while you and him look for the part he needs, his son which he brought with him, but who is old enough to know the dangers or a scrap yard just takes a look round, and comes across this piece of old cloth covering something. He find it to be a hull panel, indented into the hull he traces the letters T and X and the number 01. His father finds him and takes him home.

He must have gone to the pub in the village and told people of what he had seen. Probably unknown to him he told two people who were trying to find me. That got people re-interested in me. So fearing reprisals I left for the mountains, were built into one was a secret hangar, the hangar Beta, were secretly I had been building this craft which I'm in now.

I fly to Angel Island a seek sanctuary, which of course you know is a rule by which Knuckles lives, to take in toughs who seek sanctuary. Knuckles knew I had a good reason. Every now and again the Homeland suffers from a period of extreme dry weather, and so to combat this Angel Island pumps some of its water from Hydrocity to the Homeland. Just my luck it was one of them times. Hydrocity can recover this loss because every time Angel Island lands in the sea it pumps in seawater for treatment. It takes ages for the pumps to transfer water from Angel Island to the Homeland so Knuckles asks me to revamp them. One night I slipped into the open pipe and I managed to crawl onto the Homeland and I found the building in with they had kept the Time Stones. I got back left, and that's why I'm here."

Tails shook his head, unable to believe what he was hearing. Sonic had sat down and Stargazer was just looking at the screen shocked.

"I'm here in this period of time because I was unable to hold the Time Stones so I developed a method in which I jolted them with electricity and it worked."

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Stargazer "Now that you've told us that, I suppose you will go back."

"No. I still have something to do."

"What's that?" asked Sonic

"I'm going to get all the people who betray me." Said Tails' future self angrily

"In what way get?" asked Sonic standing up

"In get them and kill them."

"What?" cried Tails

"I'm doing this for our future."

"I can't believe this." Said Tails

"Believe it. Its happened." Said Tails' future self

"You know," responded Tails "what I was like at my age. You know that I cannot allow harm to befall my friends."

"But they hurt you."

"I can't believe my life will end up with me killing my friends." Tails had his head bowed then he looked back up at the screen "I wont."

"I am you Future, if you do not change it." Bellowed the future Tails

"Sir." Called the scanner ensign "He's on the move!"

"Tell squadron one to intercept and disable." Commanded Stargazer

"You cannot defeat me. My TX is advanced as well as having all the gadgets yours does."

"Sensors indicate a shield going up around the craft." Said the ensign

"Put the base on red alert." Commanded Stargazer "Activate the base missile defense launchers."

"Tell squadron one to use missiles too, they might be more effective than the lasers." Said Tails

"We are approaching the target." Called the commander of squadron one "Prepare to… What the hell?"

"What's going on?" asked Stargazer

"This is Lieutenant Orlando the commander been taken out. He has been disabled."

"I registered some kind of weapon I've never seen before, though has a similar pattern to plasma." Said the ensign at the science console

"He's taking more out." Came Orlando's voice

"Tell the squadron two base to scramble immediately." Called Stargazer

"Hey where's Tails gone?" asked Sonic

Stargazer spun round and looked around him. 'No! He hasn't!' thought Stargazer as he ran over to the window. He looked down to the ground, there was Tails running across the runway towards the TX hangar. Its doors were a little open; Stargazer spun round and commanded that the hangar doors to be locked this minute. The ops manager nodded and pressed the switch once, twice and a third time. He looked over at Stargazer

"The systems wont respond."

Stargazer looked back out of the window, Sonic joined him and watched as the doors fully opened and the TX rolled out of the hangar.

"The ramps activating." Called the ops manager

"DEACTIVATE IT." Stargazer bounded over to the ops controls and barged the manager out the way "Computer this is Flight Commander Stargazer requesting security override. Code 300-23M-STA."

"Cannot comply. Codes locked."

"Dam." Cursed Stargazer as he slammed his fists onto the console

Sonic watched as the TX accelerated and took off "Tails! NOOOOOO!" he screamed, he turned round "What the status of it?"

"The starboard shield emitters do not work, the structural integrity of the hull is 60."

"Tails." Said Sonic quietly

"This is Captain Miles Prower to all RMAF aircraft I need you to protect me, especially my starboard side."

"We are on our way." Came back the response

"So you are going to fight me?" asked Tails' future self over the comm.

"Yes I am." Replied Tails

"You don't stand a chance. My craft is in perfect shape, yours is imperfect."

Tails didn't reply he saw that the remainder of squadron one was flying in and so was squadron two, but on the tail of squadron one was the TX from the future, it opened fire and several were taken out. Tails increased power to the shield on the port side and the future TX landed some hits on him. Tails returned with a couple of laser shots. They managed to hit. Tails thought to himself that his future self was not so responsive that he is. Tails dodged the shots of plasma from his future self an then he turned and fired. The TX shook as a plasma shot impacted the shields.

"Shields down to 66. Said Fred then another rumble "Shields down to 59."

Tails was surprised at how fast the shields were going down. It took him another shake and a small muffled explosion somewhere on the TX to work it out.

All shields worked on a frequency, a very high one, the TX's was some where in the 2000GHz range, but if you could get the precise frequency of the shields and had a weapon that could handle… Tails' thoughts trailed off. That's why there had been so much damage to the TX from Roland's attack and that's why his shields were failing fast. 'Of course! My future self knows the frequency.'

"Fred change the shield frequency! Random!"

The TX shook.

"Shield down to 57." Called Fred

'Just in time.' Thought Tails

Tails returned that shot with a volley of laser fire. Then Tails got an idea.

"Fred change the frequency of the lasers, and if we get the right frequency fire all that we can."

"Affirmative."

Fred did what Tails requested; he constantly changed the frequency of the laser till he could get one that matches the future TX's shields.

On board the future TX Tails cursed as he saw what Tails was trying to do.

"Oh yeah watch this."

On board the present TX Tails saw his future self dive so sharply the other TX disappeared off sensors. Only because the presents' sensors had been damaged. The future TX then shot up on the starboard side and fired into the unprotected hull.

A massive explosion went off. Tails ears rang; smoke filled the air he began to cough.

"Structural integrity down to 47." Said Fred

"Oh no." cried Tails

"Give up!" called his future self

"Never!" tails turned the TX and fired all he could

The first several hit the shield in a blue flash but then five hit the hull coursing scarring. Tails looked at his sensor display. It was registering that there are no shields on the future TX. They had all of a sudden collapsed.

Tails didn't waste time in firing again. Several small explosions occurred on the hull. Just as Tails though he could do the, the TX shook and the consoles to his left and right sparked and exploded, to shield himself Tails raised both arms and felt pain though both of them. He looked down at the back of his arms, there was glass in his fur and he could just see small amounts of blood. His future self had took a side attack, concentrating on the bridge of this TX. Tails fired the forward laser cannon the port one didn't work the attack had damaged it.

But he fired the starboard one. He missed the first time but got him the next on his rear.

"No." screamed his future self over the comm. "You bastard."

Tails could tell from that his future self's weapons were down.

"Surrender." Tails commanded across the comm.

"I'm not though yet."

Tails watched as his future self maneuvered in front of him, so it looked like Tails was chasing him.

"Give up." Tails called again

"NO! I look down but I'm not, take a look at what I've got."

Tails looked ahead of his to the future self's TX all of a sudden doors on the top of the craft opened and a long thin circular tube hinged out.

"What the?" Said Tails

"Like it?" asked his future self "It's a particle cannon. Just as powerful as your Chaos Cannon, only point is mine works. Now it dieing time."

The future TX rose up into the air, Tails recognized the move.

'A loop.' Thought Tails 'He's going to come onto the back of fire and me. I don't think so."

Tails entered a loop too. Following his future self few meters behind.

'It now or never.' Thought Tails

"Fred." Tails paused for what he was about to do "Activate the Chaos Cannon."

Back at the TX Compound they were listening over the comm.

'Good luck sir.' Thought Stargazer

'Be careful.' Thought Sonic

Everyone wished good luck.

The Chaos Cannon flipped out of its housing and charged.

"What?" asked his future self

Tails replied by saying "Someone once said to me: The future is the future but it is determined by the actions we take now. I don't intend for my future to be yours."

"Charge complete." Called Fred

"Fire!"

The chaos cannons front glowed white than relished the raw power of the emeralds in a blinding red/black beam. The beam smashed the rear tail section off the future ship. Then as one both sections blew. Tails saw the shock wave coming towards him, but he couldn't maneuver in time.

The screens that had been displaying the TX's data went to static.

Sonic grabbed the head set of the communications officer and shouted into the speaker "Tails! Tails! Can You Hear Me?" Sonic felt a hand on his shoulder he looked back

"Sonic." Said Stargazer softly "He was too close to the explosion."

"No." said Sonic quietly

Suddenly the speakers crackled and Tails voice came across them "TX Tower, I'm fine."

"The link to the TX system data is re-established." Called out the engineer

"Damage?" asked Stargazer walking over to him

"The TX has suffered damage to its weapons, shields, and most other systems."

"Stargazer?" called Tails across the comm.

"Yes sir?"

"I'm heading in. You know what to do."

"Eye Sir!"

Stargazer went over to a microphone and switched it on. Over the TX Compound speakers rang with Stargazer voice

"Can I have your attention please? This is Flight Commander Stargazer to all personnel we are at code yellow. All unauthorised personnel should leave immediately. This is not a drill." Stargazer turned to face the ops manager "Call both the Mobotropolis General and the fire service, tell them to get here now." He then turned to Sonic "By rights you should leave also."

"You must be joking?" asked Sonic

"Well I can't force you to."

"The TX is slowing down air brakes are on." Called the ensign covering the sensor data "Sir?"

"Yes?" Asked Stargazer

"The TX's main engines are offline."

"You what?" asked Stargazer running over to him

"Yes sir. It appears that something's wrong with the core so it shutdown."

"Captain?" Stargazer called

"A lot of my systems are offline, so I couldn't tell me self. They must have been running off an energy storage tank." Tails replied

"I am registering one tank empty." Called the engineer "Must have been the one it was running off."

"I can make it." Tails said "All I've got to do is to reroute the reverse engines to an energy tank."

Sonic visualised the TX rolling to a stop just below him, and seeing the battle scars up close.

"I got it, I rerouted from energy tank three."

The TX had four smaller chaos turbine engines that acted like retro thrusters for its horizontal landings and take off. The forward two could tilt up to 180o to help slow the TX down. They began to move up. All of a sudden the starboard one creaked to a halt at 30o, the other followed soon after at 65o.

"They jammed." Tails cried out

"The TX is a little too fast." Called the ops manager

Sonic looked up towards the end of the runway and there was the TX quite clear at this time of the day heading down.

"He's lowering the landing gear, no problems." Informed the engineer "He has got the port reverse engine to move and its now in position, he's starting it up."

The engineer reminded Tails over the comm. That operating with just the one reverse engine could put enormous strain on the starboard wing, because that side was slowing down with only the air brakes on. Tails thanked the engineer for reminding him, he had forgotten.

Stargazer asked the engineer "How long for refit?"

"I estimate about thirteen weeks."

Stargazer was just going to say thanks when an alert sound brought the engineers attention to the monitor. He looked up at Stargazer with fear etched on his features and shouted

"Structural Collapse!"

Before Stargazer or anyone else could respond to the engineer's call, the TX's front landing leg, which was of course, was its steering system, twisted savagely to the port, breaking all the motors in the leg which controlled it. The TX turned to port so the starboard side and its starboard leg was now in front of the TX, this was the side already badly damaged. The leg weakened under the pressure until it could take no more. The leg bent and sapped. The TX lurched the smashed down on its starboard wing, the damage coupled with the weight of the craft and the forces involved ripped the wing from its housing the result of which made the entire TX flip over itself. The port wing acted like a counter weight and smashed to the ground itself, which broke that wing from its attachment to the hull. The TX main body continued to roll on.

Sonic was too shocked to see this happen that he almost missed Stargazers instruction to duck, he did so just in time as debris from the TX smashed thought the windows breaking them all.

Suddenly it was quiet, just the creaking of metal. Everybody picked him or herself off the floor and looked out of the shattered window to the runway below. The TX was gently rocking back and forward. It had stopped no less then 20 meters from them. The outer hull was a weak, with tears, hull indentations, the squished weapon turrets.

"Let the emergency services in." said Stargazer eventually "Switch on illuminations."

The tall lamps switched on illuminating the TX's damaged body. Stargazers turned to see Sonic walk over to the floor to ceiling side window, turn himself into Super Sonic and jump to the ground.

Once Sonic was on the ground he turned his Super stage off and ran over to the TX while the fire tucks came in along with an ambulance. Two fire trucks went up the runway to put out fire that had been started by the TX metal scraping along the tarmac. The remained formed a 'V' shape facing the TX with the ambulance parking at its apex.

Sonic looked at the TX, the side with the door onto it was facing them, but it had stopped rolling upside down. Stargazer arrived with all the engineers that he could get.

"Open it." Commanded Sonic

Stargazer nodded and pressed the button on his watch with should open the door. It remained closed. Stargazer tried it again and again. No electrics.

Sonic turned Super again and spin dashed the door, he landed in the exact spot he had left. The door hissed open. The engineering team set to work on building a ramp to get up there.

After just several minutes they had done it. Stargazer, Sonic and four firemen boarded the TX. They stepped into the living/passenger area, it was a mess, electric cables hung from the floor and walls like dead snakes, the lights were all smashed and the air was thick with the smell of smoke.

Stargazer turned to face the firemen he held up two fingers, pointed towards the engine room and then pointed at himself. They started in that direction. Sonic started up towards the bridge with the firemen following, it was a weird feeling for Sonic to be walking on the ceiling of the TX almost as soon as they started walking they could feel the TX gently rocking, so they moved very slowly thought the living/passenger area.

They reached the door to the bridge, it was half open thought the gap Sonic could see that the Tactical chair was not bolted to the floor but had come away. He and the two firemen got hold of the door and pushed and pulled it open. The bridge was a mess, the consoles were all smashed and giving off smoke, the Science chair was also off its housings, the front windows were cracked but not broken but it was the front chair that now Sonic was looking at. He reached up and slowly span it round to face him.

Tails was in his safety webbing, his head was titled to one side, his fur above his one eye was covered with blood, and Sonic saw that Tails hands were still holding onto the arms of his chairs but his right arm was broken, Sonic could tell this because a piece of bone jutting out of it. After Sonic managed to compose himself he got the one fireman to climb up to the underside of the Tactical console, the other with Sonic collected anything that he could use to position himself under Tails. He positioned his one hand behind Tails head and his over he managed to get down his back. Once he had it sorted he signalled to the one who was on the console. The fireman managed to just reach across and hit the release button on Tails safety webbing. Tails slid into Sonics arms.

"Tails?" asked Sonic "Can you hear me little bro?"

No response. The firemen helped Sonic down and out of the TX. Once out side they made there way carefully down the ramp. Doctor Greyhorse signalled for Sonic to put him on the stretcher. Doctor Greyhorse had taken over the position of Chief Medical Officer after Doctor Quack retired after a very long time in service. Soon as Sonic placed Tails onto the stretcher the medical team surrounded him and set to work on patching him up until they could get him to the hospital. A minute later Greyhorse looked up and shouted

"Lets get him back to the centre."

Within moments Tails was loaded into the back of the ambulance and once its doors were closed it rushed off sirens blaring.

Sonic looked back up the ramp to see Stargazer standing on the propriety of the door watching the ambulance go, he looked at Sonic. Sonic looked away then started after the ambulance. Stargazer got to his knees; he could do nothing but hope to god that the captain will be okay. After a moment of silence from everybody Stargazer got off his knees and shouted

"Okay people lets get to work."

The city of Mobotropolis was quiet the following morning, but storm clouds were gathering as a car pulled to a stop outside Grand Metropolis General Hospital. Queen Sally Acorn opened the door and got out; glancing to her right she saw that the guard car was pulling up behind her car. Bunnie Rabbot got out but stayed by their car.

Sally walked in thought the sliding doors and over to the receptionist, the reason why Sally was here now so late after the accident was because she was expecting Sonic and hers first child and so was tired last night and the doctors give the same advise to all people in Sally's condition rest and take it easy.

The receptionist was busy typing away at her computer

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, can I help you?" the receptionist looked up "Oh your majesty."

"Its okay. Can you tell me where I can find Captain Miles Prower's room please?"

"Yes of course." She punched in the required command into her computer; the data came up on screen "He's in room 203, Emergency Ward 3. Take the elevator up to the fourth floor and you'll be there."

"Thank you." Responded Sally

After stepping out of the lift she could see the sign pointing in the direction of Emergency Ward 3. Sally counted the door numbers as she went.

'198, 199, 200.' Sally noticed that a lot of the rooms were empty, she was thankful that no one else was hurt.

She reached room 203. She knew who would be there even before she opened the door. It quietly opened. Tails was lying with the cover covering all of his body except his broken arm and there was a plaster covering his left foot as well, his eyes were closed attached to his chest was pads that fed data to the only thing that was making a sound.

On the chair next to Tails bed it was filled with the body of Sonic he had his arms crossed on the bed with his head lying on them. She slowly moved over towards Sonic. He was asleep but the closer Sally got she relished that Sonic was whimpering in his sleep.

She hated doing this but she reached forward and gently woke Sonic. Sonic took his head out his arms and looked up at Sally, he got to his feet. Sally saw that Sonic was a little shaky so she hugged him. Sonic started to cry with his head on Sally's shoulder.

Doctor Greyhorse walked in at that point

"Oh sorry. Shall I go?"

"No, no Doctor." Replied Sally

Sonic let go of Sally and sat back down in the chair wiped away his tears then lent forward and held Tails hand. Doctor Greyhorse took Sally over to one side of the room.

"How is he?" asked Sally

"Well as you can see, Miles broke his foot his arm, luckily he has no internal injures, though I suspect he'll have some bruises and he'll be sore for a while. He suffered cuts and lacerations over his upper body and head."

"How long will he be here?" asked Sally

"That's something I cannot answer." Replied Greyhorse

"Why not?"

"Unfortunately Miles has slipped into a coma, brought on by his injuries."

This news cut though Sally like a cold wind.

"Any idea how long he'll be in?"

"None. Some people stay in a coma for a few hours, days, months, years or never."

Sally looked back over at Tails; there was something odd about his fur

"Greyhorse? Why is Tails fur orange in some places?"

"Pardon?" Greyhorse looked over at Tails then went to have a closer look "Could be some reaction to the stress he has suffered, or there are cases, in some sub-species of furies of colour change at when they reach a certain age."

Sonic was still holding Tails hand and saying "Tails little bro, wake up please." Quietly

Doctor Greyhorse said "I suggest you go home Sonic to have some rest."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"He'll be fine Sonic. We will let you know as soon as anything happens. Its exactly the same advise that Dr. Quack gave Sally when you were unconscious."

When he said that Sally thought up an image of Hyper Sonic running amok destroying everything. She cleared her head; Hyper Sonic was berried in the Master Emerald.

"Come on Sonic." Said Sally "He wouldn't wont to see you like this."

After ten minutes Sonic reluctantly put Tails hand back on the bed, and got up. Sally thanked the doctor and she helped Sonic out by putting her arm around his shoulders.

They started to walk down the corridor all of a sudden Sonic sniffed and then dropped to his knees and started to cry. Sally managed to help Sonic up and into an empty room. There she sat with him, with him crying into her lap, blaming himself for what Tails did. When Sally replied she didn't understand, Sonic reminded her about the way Tails used to look up to him and copy him, his reckless behaviour, which Sonic reminded Sally that she said that that would be HIS undoing. Not Tails'. He blamed himself for not stopping Tails when he took off in the heavily damaged TX. Sally told him that Stargazer had done all he could to prevent Tails from taking off.

After two hours Sally emerged with Sonic out onto the pavement. It was starting to drizzle, Sally opened the door for Sonic but Sonic just stud there and said

"I'm going for a walk. See you later."

"But Sonic…" started Sally

"I just wont to be on my own for a while. I wont be long."

Sally just looked at him for a minute then reached into the car and took out a cloak "Here. Don't be long." She kissed him on his check, and handed him the cloak

"Thanks." He put it on looked up towards the fourt5h floor then started to walk away.

Sally looked over towards the second car and signalled for Bunnie to come here

"What is it Sally-girl?" asked Bunnie

"Go and keep an eye on Sonic, make sure he doesn't do anything…" she didn't need to finish because Bunnie said

"Don't worry Sally." She started to follow Sonic

Sonic didn't know were he was going he had just put his head down and started to walk. He couldn't concentrate on anything except Tails.

It was a thunderclap that brought him out of his state. He looked to his left and right, on both sides' trees and as he looked ahead of him he couldn't believe what he was looking at. The TX Compound. It looked quiet. The guards allowed in Sonic and he started to walk along the path towards the hangar, he ignored the site of Tails house standing quietly alone and empty next to the hangar.

He looked up the runway; there in the rain he could see two trucks with flashing orange lights no doubt from the maintenance crew division who were picking up the debris of the TX, next to them was a cement truck no doubt that was here to repair the damage to the runway itself.

Sonic then looked over towards the Command Tower, there was scaffolding going up so they can repair the damage to the brick work by the debris from the crash and also to repair the windows.

Sonic then looked to the closed doors of the TX Hangar then he realised 'Were is the TX?' He looked back around the TX Compound. It was nowhere to be seen. Sonic sighed heavily and slid back the cloak from his arm there on it was something the doctors requested that Sonic have so it wouldn't interfere with anything they may do. It was of course Tails watch. But no ordinary watch this watch could open the TX Hangar doors. Sonic pressed the button marked 'D' and watched as the massive doors began to open. He pressed it again after it opened enough for him to get though. Once inside he closed the doors by pressing it once again.

It was dark within the Hangar no windows, but as soon as Sonic moved into the hangar the light came on a row at a time. They reviled what Sonic was not expecting. The TX. It was sitting on three massive metal pillars each one curved to the shape of the TX's underbelly. These had been designed so if any work needed to be made on the TX's landing gear they could do it safety instead of being in a cramped maintenance tube. Sonic stood and looked at the TX for a while before becoming tired, he looked over to the TX Office and started to walk towards it. He reached the office and opened the door the lights within the hangar itself switched off automatically but Sonic had to switch on the lights of the office he sat down on the sofa and that night fell asleep.

Stargazer opening the door awaked Sonic.

"I'll just check Chief. The plans will be in here." As Stargazer walked into the office he spotted Sonic waking up "Oh Sonic."

"Star…?"

"Sorry if I woke you, I didn't know."

"It's alright."

"You been here all night?" asked Stargazer going over to the draws

"Yeah I think so."

"You think so?"

There was a knock on the door, Sonic looked and recognised a member of staff from his household. Her name was Sally as well, but no a squirrel like his Sally but a tortoise.

"Excuse me?" she asked Stargazer "Is King Sonic here?"

"Yes he's over there." He pointed to Sonic

"Oh sorry your majesty, I didn't see you there."

"Its alright Sally. What do you wont?"

"Queen Sally has sent you this." She said showing him a basket

"What's in this?" he asked taking it off her and opening it. He looked inside "Oh. Its alright I don't wont anything to eat."

"The queen told me to leave it here no matter what you say."

"Cheers. You can go now."

"Yes your majesty. Sir." She said bowing in Stargazer direction

"Miss." Replied Stargazer he then turned and pulled open a draw and imminently said, "There you are."

"What you looking for?" asked Sonic tired

"This." He replied holding up a paper roll "This is some plans that the captain was working on."

"What for?"

Stargazer sat down in Tails chair and turned to face Sonic "Well these plans are for a refit of the TX that was going to happen in around another years time."

"A refit?" asked Sonic

"Yes. You see Tails knew that the TX systems would become outdated so he drew up plans for a modification of the TX. Which he called the TX-01 _R_."

"_R_?"

"Stands for; Refit. So I've decided I will repair the TX as well as implement these improvements."

"You're going to repair the ship?" asked Sonic surprised

"We are. The TX's frame and inner hull are intact, the wings will just fit in nicely and then replace most of the systems the middle hull and the structural hull then the outer hull and we'll be done."

Sonic watched as Stargazer got up and closed the door, he could no longer here any work being done on the TX because the office is sound proofed. The door opened again, it was Stargazer again

"Just one thing, how long will you be staying here?"

"I don't know." Replied Sonic depressed

"I'll have some pillows and blankets sent over." He left again

That's how it basically was for the next three weeks; Sonic lived in the office of the TX Hangar. He ate very little and drank little too. He suffered from bad dreams and often woke up screaming. They always involved the TX and its crash being much worse then it was.

One morning Sonic was asleep his arm hanging over the edge of the sofa bed and he was twitching. He then jumped up form under the covers crying "Nooo!" He looked around him and lowered his head back down to the pillow and sighed heavily.

'Only a dream.' He said to himself, he wasn't able to get back to sleep again because the phone on the desk began to ring.

Sonic though back the covers and slowly walked over to it. He picked up the receiver

"Hello?" he said sleepily

"Good you are there." It was Dr. Greyhorse "Will you come down to Mobotropolis General please?"

"Why?" asked Sonic his heart racing

"You'll see." And with that the doctor put the phone down on his end

Sonic put the phone down and staggered backwards, but did not fall.

'Could it be?' he asked himself but he shook that thought from his mind walked over to the coat rack, took off his cloak and walked over to the door and opened it.

He had spent three weeks in side the office but had no seen how well the repairs on the TX were going. Now he could see as soon as he opened the door. The side facing him its right side was almost covered in new hull panelling and the right wing was attached. Sonic walked towards the door just as he reached them he turned to have a look again. The left wing was being held by the same type of metal poles that were still holding up the main section of the TX, it looked like it was about to be installed. Sonic then looked at the bridge section, it wasn't there. The entire bridge was off. Sonic of course didn't know why. Then he noticed something else. Were before the TX only had one front landing leg there were now two. Sonic also looked over towards the wall of the hangar and saw crates stacked. Each one bearing a label Sonic glanced at one, it read 'Laser Cannon Mk IV'.

Sonic decided he better get a move on and walked away from the closing doors. Once outside he noticed how quiet it was. The scaffolding around the tower was now down and the runway was fully repaired. He walked along the path towards the gates; he looked though the metal mess and saw a lorry outside. A guard nodded his head and the gates slid back allowing the truck though.

On its side Sonic saw its symbol and knew what it was. When Tails started up the TX Project in the beginning he had to specially create new companies that could do what he wonted them to do. But once he had come back he sold off the companies in hope to help re-start Mobius economy. It worked, Tails kept contact with the companies just encase he needed anything. The lorry bore the symbol for 'Omega Electronics' a '' followed by 'E'. No doubt delivering more replacement parts. Sonic continued out the gate and away from the compound.

He arrived at Mobotropolis General around two hours after leaving the compound. Sonic walked strait in and passed the reception desk, because he knew were to go. He got into the lift and pressed for the fourth floor. It stopped on floor three and a nurse got in.

"Hi." She said

Sonic didn't reply he just nodded. The lift doors closed and the elevator continued up. The doors opened on the fourth floor, Sonic got out and walked quickly down the corridor, he turned the corner and stopped. He looked at everyone who was lined up outside Tails room. Stargazer, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Big, Rotor and of course Dr Greyhorse.

"There you are." Said Greyhorse

"Yes doc. How is he?" asked Sonic

Doctor Greyhorse just opened the door and indicated that Sonic should go in first. Sonic entered. There was no sound the heart monitor was off. Sonic stopped a few meters and just looked down, the rest of the group moved in around him.

"Hi everybody!" Shouted Tails, as he jumped up from under the covers "What no grapes?"

The others walked over to him and asked him how he was feeling. Sonic just stood were had stopped with this mouth hanging open. Finally Sonic moved up to the side of the bed, and looked at Tails. Tails looked down before looking at Sonic in the eyes.

"Don't you ever do anything that reckless again!" exclaimed Sonic

"I wont Sonic, I promise." Tails turned to face Stargazer and rubbed his hands together "well you got something's for me?"

"Err what things?" replied Stargazer baffled

"Damage reports, repair schedules."

"I don't think so." Replied Stargazer

Dr Greyhorse joined on Stargazers side "You still need at least two weeks of rest here, under observation and then a further month off doing any type of work."

"A month." Exclaimed Tails

"Yes."

"But..."

"Sir, remember the Doctor here can keep you here for the duration of that month." Said Stargazer

"I'll be allowing you to go home to your house after the two weeks." Added Greyhorse

"Thanks."

Tails returned to the Compound after the two weeks and there in his house was Amy. She didn't recognise him at first due to his fur colour change to orange. She explained that as soon as she heard about the crash she headed back. Of course she was unable to get a flight back because of the TX compound being shutdown.

"I was worried about you." She had said

"I'm fine."

Amy had decided to look after Tails while he was off work; she did the cooking and all that type of work. Tails was very grateful and looked for a way to pay her back.

A month later and Tails and Stargazer were outside the hangar having a meeting, it was a nice sunny day. They had been discussing the repair schedule on the TX; Stargazer had slowed down the repairs at Tails request after he had recovered. Now it was back on to be completed in three months time.

They were sitting outside on the lawn in front of Tails house Stargazer was falling to sleep, because of either the warm sun or the fact that he had been out the previous night. Tails was facing Stargazer and was about to get up when he noticed a purple hedgehog creeping up to them. She court Tails eye as she put her finger to her lips to indicate to remain quiet. Tails wondered why. She was now standing behind Stargazer sitting in his chair; she brought both her hands down on his shoulders and shouted

"Hi sleepy."

Stargazer jumped out of his chair and wheeled around, he looked at her breathing heavily "Sap… Sapphire?"

'Sapphire.' Tails thought 'How does she know him?'

Stargazer recovered enough to say "Sir this is Sapphire Dylan."

They shook hands "How do you know Stargazer?"

"We were in the same freedom fighter group."

"From Downunder?" asked Tails

"Yes."

"Excuse me for a minute." Stargazer left and disappeared round the corner of the Hangar building

"Tails?" asked Amy walking out side she spotted Sapphire "Oh I dint know you had company."

"Amy this is Sapphire Dylan, she knows Stargazer. Please wont you sit." Said Tails indicating for Sapphire to sit

"Thank you."

"How do you know him?" asked Amy

"Well we were in the same Freedom Fighter group, we were stationed near the town of Emerald Hill. You know that Stargazer originally came from here?"

"No." replied Tails

"He moved to Downunder after his parents divorced, he came and lived with his grandfather who was an ex-captain in the royal forces. I never knew him well until the war with Robotnik broke out. His grandfather was one of the few men who were chosen to lead the group in our fight. We were always well defended until one day his grandfather led a small force out into Emerald Hill. But no one came back."

"Oh of course."

"What?" asked Amy

"Robotnik flattened the city." Replied Tails

"Oh."

Sapphire continued, "Stargazer was chosen as his successor because of his skills and his knowledge back ground. He led us for the remained of the years. That's when we became closer to each other. Then we heard the news: Doomsday. The final battle. We waited as a group to wait for news. It came, your first assault failed. We waited for any more news. We had given up hope until the victory cry went up. 'Robotnik defeated no trace remains.' That night me and Stargazer spent the night together, not in that way."

Amy looked confused, Tails just nodded

"When I woke up Stargazer had gone. I knew were he had always said he would return to Mobotropolis to seek his parents out. I decided to stay and help with the rebuilding of Emerald Hill. Now that was completed I set out, and here I am now."

Stargazer came back round the corner and spoke "Sir is it alright if I have a few days off?"

"Sure. When?"

"Now. Starting today. I wont to catch up on old times, with Sapphire."

"That's fine. You're dismissed."

"Thank you sir." Stargazer turned to Sapphire "Got somewhere to stay?"

"No." was her reply

"I've got plenty of room at my house." At that they walked off

Amy turned to Tails "I've made lunch."

Tails looked up at here "Thanks Amy."

'_The Future Is The Future, But It Is Determined By The Actions We Take Now, So Go Grab The Future It's Yours!'_

The End of Future Imperfect

Coming Soon: Final Flight

The Tornado Class X (TX-01), TX Compound, Chaos Core, Chaos Turbine Engines, Fred, Chaos Cannon, RMAF, Boeings, Stargazer The Hedgehog and Amy Fox, Sapphire Dylan, Dr Greyhorse are copyright of the Stargazer 2005.

Authors note based on Sonic Satam

LEGALITIES: Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Robotnik, and Miles Tails Prower are copyrighted by Sega. Bunnie, Rotor, Sally, Uncle Chuck, Antoine and Snively are copyright by Archie comics.

This Fan Fiction is Copyright of The Stargazer 2005.

Any questions or comments e-mail me at: 


End file.
